Switched
by WetPaperTowel
Summary: A freak accident during battle causes Tony Stark and Loki to swap bodies. The hero and villain are forced to spend time together to figure out how to switch back, which leads to awkward, hilarious, and disastrous situations. Will they figure it out in time, or will they kill each other in the process? Possible FrostIron fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Honestly, I have no idea where I came up with this idea. I thought it would be a neat situation :) **

**And I'm preeeettty sure this story is going to eventually lead into from FrostIron stuff. I'm writing as I go, so we'll see in the near future.**

**Yep, that's it! Hopefully your eyes and brain will enjoy themselves!**

* * *

"I've got a lock on Loki's location." Tony Stark glided in between buildings, trees and other city necessities with ease. The Iron Man suit brought Tony to their arch nemesis faster than Captain America, Thor, or any of the other Avengers. "Little sucker found his way to Central Park."

"Do not engage. Your team is almost there." Buzzed the voice of Nick Fury through the headset.

"Too late." Tony responded calmly as he hovered above Loki. He was a moving target, and Loki instantly shot blue rays of the tesseract at him with his spear. "I'm already here. Kind of an advantage to flying, you know? But hey, listen. I'm gonna start here, so you guys are gonna have to catch up."

"Don't even-" Steve began.

"Dare." Tony finished with a mocking tone. "You guys better catch up!"

Tony knocked Loki to the ground with the beams from his palms before landing on the ground, one foot at a time. The God laid there for a short moment before he slowly got back up on his feet, but only because Tony allowed him to.

"Where are your friends, now?" Loki asked in an amusing manner, yet he was quite breathless. He was taken off guard, but now he is fully capable of defending himself.

From where Loki was standing, he couldn't hear Tony, he could just see him turning away from him and bobbing his head, as if talking behind his mask. He couldn't believe he was ignoring him in the middle of battle.

"Stark." Loki barked impatiently. He was a God, and he didn't take kindly to being ignored by these humans. He was astounded at the sudden realization as to what was going on. "You ignorant vermin! I'm talking to- Are you on your cellular device?"

"Yeah, one second." Tony extended and held his pointer finger to Loki, gesturing for him to wait. He continued his phone conversation, it was most likely Pepper on the other line.

"The nerve!" Loki didn't have a second to waste, his time was running out. He slammed the butt of his spear into the ground, causing a small shock wave of blue aura. This gained Tony's attention.

He pointed his spear at Tony, sending a powerful beam of the tesseract towards him. Tony shot his own beam at Loki, which caused a standoff. Their beams hit each other right in between the two of them, pushing at each other.

Tony held his stance, determined to come out more powerful. "Do you mind? How would you like it if I interrupted your conversations?" He yelled at him over the sound of the echoing rays.

Loki responded with an irritated tone, "Do me the pleasure of explaining how this gets turned on me!"

Promptly after that, their beams caused an odd yet instant reaction, causing a bright flash of light between them. The force threw them both backwards and off their feet, landing them a few yards behind where they lied motionless.

Bystanders ran for their lives, screaming their heads off.

"I see them. Just follow against the screaming people." Hawkeye spoke through the mic as he stood at the corner of a roof. His foot rested on the ledge for extra support as he aimed an arrow at Loki, just in case the villain attempted to flee.

It was just moments later when the rest of the Avengers swooped by to join in the fight-or really, what should've been an epic fight.

"Loki." Thor ran to his little brother and knelt down beside him to examine for any life threatening wounds. Natasha and Bruce both went to Tony, doing the same to the Iron Man.

"He's out." Bruce pointed out the obvious.

"My brother as well." Thor responded after throwing the unconscious God over his shoulders with ease.

Steve approached the group and said, "Let's get them both back to the Avengers Tower. We'll talk then."

* * *

Soreness. That's all he felt was soreness all over his body.

The massive headache did a rather fine job complimenting it.

Tony opened his eyes just enough to peek up at the ceiling. He blinked a few times, as if trying to register where the hell he was. This was a familiar looking ceiling; his brain just didn't have enough energy to recognize what it was from.

He forced his aching body to sit up. He held his head in his hand as he shut his eyes tightly to ignore the waves of pain.

Suddenly, his brain jolted with worry and attention. He stood up fast, his eyes darting across the chamber around him.

Holy hell- he was in the Hulk's cage.

"Helloo-_ooo?"_ He called, cupping a hand around his mouth. With that same hand, he clamped it over his mouth, grasping it loosely.

What the hell was _that?  
_His voice was different-no, it was familiar.

Tony cautiously approached the glass window, wide eyes staring at his subtle reflection. He could see the outline of his figure as a shape relatively smaller than before. He saw Loki in the reflection, but his rational mind couldn't allow himself to believe it.

Clammy, nervous hands reached up to touch his foreign face. His fingers traced along his skin, remapping everything he thought he knew.

He reached up and pinched his long, sleeked back hair, pulling at it to make sure it wasn't a wig.

"No, no, no..." He whispered frantically as he continually touched his face in disbelief.

Then, without much thought, he loosened his pants and peeked inside to a rather unpleasant view. "Oh, jeez." He breathed heavily as his head shot up. His green eyes shifted side to side in an awkward manner.

"Yep. This definitely isn't mine." He spoke in monotone.

If he was in Loki's body, then where the hell was Loki?

* * *

He felt as if he were awakening from the deepest slumber he's ever been in. He groaned and put a hand to his forehead in an attempt to ease the pain of his headache.

"Hey, he's up." Spoke the familiar voice, and suddenly Loki could feel the presence of someone leaning in close to his face.

Upon recognition of the voice, his eyes shot open and he leaned up onto his elbows, putting a hand up to defend himself. He was frazzled-being a villain and all, then waking up with the Avengers surrounding you wasn't a pleasant sight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's okay, Tony. It's me, Steve." Steve Rogers put a hand gently on his chest as if to calm him down.

"Pardon?" Loki asked breathlessly. He spoke with Tony's voice, yet with his own Asgardian accent. "Oh, now_ that's_ rather odd."

Natasha squinted her eyes at Loki, but suspected nothing. "We found you and Loki both unconscious next to each other. Seems like you two really duked it out."

"I'm Tony?" Loki asked cautiously. His eyebrow rose, ignoring whatever the hell this woman just said.

Steve and Natasha glanced at each other, then back at Loki.

"I'm Tony." He repeated, this time his voice full of disbelief and wonder. "And, you two...you two are my allies- nay, my friends." He stated and waited for their reaction.

"Yep, give him a sedative." Steve turned his head to Natasha, who willingly nodded.

"No!" Loki insisted as he sat up all the way. "Really, I'm fine. In fact, I feel better than ever."

"Oookay. Well that's weird. Anyway, come on down whenever you're ready. I'd be nice for you to join the rest of the team." With that being said, Natasha and Steve both left the room, leaving Loki in the room to ponder the situation for a moment.

Loki slipped out of bed gracefully. He lifted his shirt and didn't bother to hide his impressiveness. He tapped a fingernail to his arc reactor, staring at it in disbelief. He could actually feel it resting in the center of his chest every time he twisted his upper torso. It was surely something he would just have to get used to.

An impressive thought sprang into his mind.

Posing as Tony, he could easily attack Midgard- you humans know it as your homeland, earth- and turn the human race against the Avengers team. This would surely break them and make his victory much easier. Iron Man as the new domain ruler of this pathetic planet has a nice ring to it.

* * *

"Do not play dumb with me, brother!" Thor raged on, pointing a finger at the helpless and imprisoned Tony Stark.

"You're not listening to me!" Tony retaliated, putting emphasis on each syllable. "I'm not your weasel brother, dammit, I'm Tony! You know, Iron man? You're an alien from another planet, you have _magic. _How...I mean, _really,_ how can you not believe this-

Thor interrupted, "I refuse to listen to your petty lies any longer." He continued on, but at this moment Tony had turned his back to him and clasped his hands over his head in desperation. This only enraged Thor even more as he watched his little brother acting like a troubling child.

"Is there anyone here who will listen to reason?" Tony yelled out to no one in particular.

Directly ahead of him, he emerged from the darkened hallway-I mean, literally, _he_ did. Well, his body at least.

It was a weird out-of-the-body experience to see yourself walking towards you.

Loki stood by the doorway, his hands hanging loosely at his sides. He stared at Tony with the utmost concentration and victorious look across his face. Even with Tony's face, he looks like a smug and overconfident jackass. Then again, this could be well masked with Tony's own personality. Those two were quite the match.

They locked eyes with each other.

The tension between them was high, and neither knew what their next move was going to be at this point.

Then, the corner of Loki's mouth rose to form a weak smirk. His eyes played a game of lies, which made him unreadable. He put his hands behind his back before speaking.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Loki?"

* * *

**This is where I'm leaving the story, it's just a one shot-**

**HAHAHhahaha no, I'm kidding.**

**But really...**

**Take a few seconds to leave me a review? 3 It would be much appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: This is starting to become a super fun fanfiction to write! It's 4:30 am, and I just want to upload this, shleep, and wake up and read more awesome reviews :) Thanks guys, you make my day! I'm very excited for cute LokixTony moments.**

* * *

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Tony whispered faintly. He watched Loki stride towards him in a cool manner, and it made him uneasy. They both woke up in different bodies, and the part that puzzled and upset Tony more than anything was the fact that this little bastard was smirking about it. "Really, Loki? Come on, I know that's you in there."

"Loki? You're gravely mistaken, human-" Loki responded, but was abruptly interrupted.

"Did anyone hear that? He just blatantly called me a human! Just listen to him; he has an accent for crying out loud." Tony threw his arms up in the air through his frustration. People glanced at him but no one seemed to even catch their conversation.

Loki's eyes shifted suspiciously at the realization of his mistake.

"I am Tony-"

"_I am Tony!"_ Tony shouted. He pounded two powerful fists against the glass, and upon impact, he duplicated himself nearly 10 times, both in and outside the cage. His duplicates stood there with lost eyes. It's one thing to make yourself some copies, but a whole other story to control them.

Tony and Loki glanced around at the clones, both equally as shocked as the other. Loki for his amazement that Tony had been able to do that, and Tony for not knowing what the hell he just did.

"Do not worry, Stark." Thor joined in the conversation. He held a venomous glare on Tony as he walked up to a duplicate of his brother, swiping a hand through it. The clone glitched then disappeared. "They are merely illusions. They cannot hurt you."

_'I already know that.'_ Loki thought before responding with an overenthusiastic lie, "Oh, wow, really? Thanks for the update."

Tony lost his concentration, thus losing his other clones until the only Loki was himself. As an ordinary human being, it was an amazing experience to perform some sort of magic, even if it did nothing.

"Leave my brother to himself. He wants to be alone so bad, so be it." Thor left the room, leaving the two victims of body swapping to themselves. The room was empty of any unwanted eavesdroppers, which left the two of them in complete privacy.

"You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Tony asked, fully expecting a smug response.

"Much more than you, I'm sure of it." Loki smirked.

"Actually, I'm not sure as to why you think being me would benefit you in any way. Let's face the facts, you don't exactly do a great job being me. It's a good try, but let's be honest, you just can't pull it off."

Loki laughed, so Tony continued, "See, you're going to eventually get captured by the Avengers when they find out. That's if you're lucky and don't kill yourself trying to figure out my fancy shamcy Iron suit."

Loki approached the glass wall in an eerie stride. His eyes appeared as though they were frozen in a cold stare, and when he spoke, his voice darkened to the point where it gave Tony an unsettling feeling. "And you, Tony, will take my place in the prisons of Asgard where you will suffer punishments of eternity. And as you endure every drip of poison, every gut wrenching moment, you will think back and remember that I am here on earth, bedding your lady, destroying your reputation, and drinking your finest wines as I celebrate every victory that are destined to me when your allies begin to break down."

_Ouch._

The moment was tense, and the room was silent.

"You're a really fucked up guy. You know that?" Tony shook a finger at him. "We have people here on earth, we call them therapists, who can help with that."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Laugh now, Stark. You'll come crawling to me when you want out of this death trap. And when you do, I'll look forward to telling you _no_." He turned on his heel and left the room, certain this would be the last time he would see his body.

And Tony was certain he'd be seeing Loki very soon.

* * *

Tony made himself comfortable on the floor in the dark room. At least these people had the decency of offering food (which Tony gratefully denied. His stomach was still in knots). He couldn't help but wonder about bathroom breaks. He was alone in this place, what if he had to take a dump in the middle of the night?

During his thoughts and wonders about pooping, he heard heavy, quick footsteps growing closer.

Loki barged into the room, tightly clutching the arc reactor in the center of his chest.

"Stark!" He called out.

Tony visibly yawned, showing that he had no interest in Loki's reason to come visit him. Based on his frantic yelling, he knew what the God had come here for.

"Stark, please. There's something wrong with me. I can't _breathe."_ He wheezed the last word out.

"Oh, you're just dying." Tony responded in a bored tone.

"What? How am I dying?"

"See that glowy thing in my chest?" Loki nodded."Yeah, that thing is saving my heart from shrapnel stabbing it. That thing also happens to run on batteries." Not hearing a response from Loki, he continued, "Basically, you're going to die tonight. I give you a couple hours max. If you want, you can lie next to me so you don't die alone."

"I _can't_ die. Not like this." Loki was in awe.

"Come here, we'll spoon." Tony turned to his side to face Loki and he leaned up on his elbow. He extended a hand out, as if to welcome Loki into his arms.

"This isn't funny!"

Tony sat up with his back to Loki, hiding his smile from him. He wanted Loki to believe that he was being completely serious, and he believes it's working like a charm. He extended an arm high into the air in a much needed stretch.

Then, Tony heard the door opening behind him. He turned to look over his shoulder, not surprised to see Loki entering with a pleading look on his face. He knew the God was in pain- hell, he feels it all the time. When the arc reactor acts up and there's nothing to charge it with, it really does hurt.

Loki was actually in no real danger, he still had maybe a couple days before the batteries completely died. He just wanted to witness him at his lowest point. Which isn't too satisfying for Tony since, well, it's coming out of his body and it's his voice.

"I'll help you escape. In return, you must help me. You're not going to watch me die, are you? I'm sure you want your body back."

Tony shook his head as he stood up. He brushed past Loki as he made his way to the controls outside of the cage. He played with the computer, his fingers working furiously at the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked through a painful breath.

"Fixing your mistake. This place is loaded with cameras, and here you go, strolling into the cage and offering to set me free. Did you think they weren't going to check them when they find you- er, me, gone?" Tony stopped talking for a while to continue his work at the computer.

"Emmh...hurry...I'm dyii_nngg_..." Loki leaned against the wall.

"Oh, stop it." Tony scolded as he finished the data, deleting all the security footage. This technology was candy for him. Once you build mass weapons of destruction and an Iron Man suit, everything else is pretty much pie. "You're fine. Come on." He grabbed Loki by the wrist and pulled him out, leading him down various passageways and avoiding any possible late night workers.

They passed by the room which held Loki's spear. Without hesitation, Loki ran in and grabbed it as if he were a kid reaching for a Xbox.

"Leave it, you don't need that."

"Yes I do." Loki stubbornly argued, but knowing they had no time for that, Tony just rolled his eyes and continued out of this place.

Their adventure out of the Avengers Tower was a half hour of almost heart attacks and close moments, but they made it safely out. They stopped beneath trees and behind bushes just outside the building. At this point, Loki was wheezing and coughing.

"Oh, Tony, it's getting wor-"

_BAM!_

Tony's fist collided with Loki's cheekbone, sending the God crumbling to the ground. He felt insanely powerful in his God-like body, he was in fact, stronger than the average human being. At this moment, he was a hell lot stronger, and more pissed off, then Loki.

Loki fell to the ground. This was the first moment he truly realized how weak being a mortal really was. "Have you gone mad? What are you-"

POW! Right in the kisser.

Tony stood over Loki as he grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulling him up. He delivered another punch to his face, then another, and one more for being an annoying asshole before throwing his weakened body back to the ground. He was breathing heavily from his work out with the punching bag, but not nearly as much as the 'dying' God.

"If you ever mention sleeping with my lady again, if you even _think_ about it, I swear on my _life_ I will make you suffer to the point you'll be begging for me to stop. And not in the sexual way." He stopped himself, shrugged, then continued in a more unsure voice. "Unless it comes to that. Well, we'll see."

Loki coughed, spitting blood. His voice was shaken with defeat. "You're sick."

Tony helped him up by grabbing his shirt, pulling him to his feet.

Loki knocked his hand away.

"Can you walk?" Tony asked.

Loki nodded, but avoided eye contact. The God surely wasn't used to taking a beating and not being able to heal immediately afterward. He was at Tony's mercy until he recharges this painful device in his chest.

"Good, cause we'll be doing a lot of it. Let's go." Tony patted him on the back, encouraging him to continue walking. He surely didn't want any freak accidents to occur, and the only way to prevent that is to give the guy a new battery.

At this moment, he knew this was going to be the beginning of a very awkward, yet unpredictable friendship.

* * *

**If you love me...**

**IF YOU LOVE ME, I SAID...**

**You will leave a review! And make me shmile when I wake up tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: OMG, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I woke up and that was the first thing I checked! You guys are awesome =] It really does encourage me to write more.**

**So, you guys know those cute little vinyl bobble heads of the Avengers, made by _Pop!_? I just bought a Thor and Iron Man! They're just chilling up on my dashboard in my car. _Sooo_ worth the money. I'd get a Loki too, but they're like $70 a piece. Ho hum =[**

**Anyhoo, enough about me...get back to the story!**

**xxxxx**

The elevator doors of the Stark Tower opened up on the main floor with a 'ding', and Tony entered first, walking straight to the fridge. Moments later, Loki entered in a slow manner, holding a hand to the side of his face. His face, well, _Tony's_ face, began to swell and darken with blue shades. He could taste blood on his lip, he knew there had been a cut.

"You mortals are weaker than I once thought." Loki groaned, following Tony.

Tony turned away from the fridge to face Loki. He held a cold, gel-pack close to his chest, not yet giving it to the guy who really needs it.

"Do you want this, or not?" Tony asked in a condescending tone. Loki gave him a hard look as he gently took the cool gel-pack once Tony finally offered it to him.

He mumbled a 'thank you' before suddenly ripping it open, spilling the cold contents all over himself and onto the floor. Loki stared down at the mess he created, his mouth slightly open with awe.

"I wasn't supposed to open it, was I?" He sounded genuinely confused.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "Loki, what made you even think opening a gel-pack would be a good idea?"

"I..." Loki stumbled to find the right words. "I thought you were giving me medicine! What possessed you to give me this pack of gooey substance? How will this benefit me?" The Norse God yelled back in defense. He was oblivious to these human ways. Ice packs were never necessary in Asgard. In fact, this was the first time he's ever seen or felt one.

"Well, if you would've just used it CORRECTLY, it would've helped with the pain all over your beautiful face." Tony reached over the counter and grabbed a roll of paper towels, throwing the roll at Loki, who caught it at his chest.

"Just clean it up."

Loki stared at the roll for a long second before throwing it right back at the other man. Tony caught it with an obviously irritated expression on his face.

"No, _you_ clean it up." Loki snapped back. "You're the reason I needed one in the first place. Besides, I'm your guest, aren't you supposed to show me your utmost hospitality?" Their personalities collided, proving that their next few days or so together would be difficult.

Tony walked up to him and put his face nearly against Loki's. Their noses were just a small space away from each other, which made Loki lean back uncomfortably. He could feel his breath on him.

"You want to brawl it out again, that's your call. But this is my tower, my house, and these are my rules. You make the mess, you clean it up." Tony spoke with a serious tone.

"I see I can be a very intimidating person." Loki flattered himself, really. He winced, turning his head away. The arc reactor was acting up and it increasingly felt worse.

Tony opened his mouth, most likely to respond with a clever comeback, but that was when he noticed Loki was in visible, physical pain. He took a step back and shook his head at him. "Let's just get you that new battery. Jarvis?"

"Yes?" A voice from no where was heard. Jarvis answered despite not recognizing the voice. Perhaps he was just designed to be eager to please.

"Kindly take the weapon from me." Upon command, an electronic hand popped from the ceiling and extended to swipe the spear from Loki's hands. Loki blinked, startled by the quickness of the machine. "Also, can you do me a huge favor and clean up in here?"

"Yes, sir." Jarvis responded and began working immediately.

Loki took note of Tony's electronic slave, figuring it could come in handy in the future.

* * *

Tony led him to the basement of his tower, even opening the door for Loki. Beyond the glass doors held an entire room of gadgets and technology very few people could even pronounce. Loki glanced around the room, getting some funny, mischievous ideas. Almost as if Tony had read his mind, he turned and pointed a finger at Loki before adding, "Do not, and I mean, do NOT, touch anything. Got it?"

Loki nodded to show his understanding.

"Come here, take a seat." Tony gestured to a large dentist-looking chair with open palms. Loki gave him a subtle look before putting a hand up on the seat until Tony held a hand out on his chest, stopping him.

"First, take your shirt off."

Loki hesitated, "Uh, completely off?"

"You're in _my_ body. It's nothing I've never seen before."

Loki took in a sharp breath before taking off his suit jacket. He set it neatly along the table next to him. He then untucked his undershirt, grabbing the bottom of it and pulling it over his head. Tony produced a low whistle upon watching himself undress.

"If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

"Oh, _please."_ Loki fussed before climbing up into the chair. He sat in it comfortably, and Tony stood over him, simply examining his chest. He left to grab something, and when he returned, he held a small and strange device in his hand.

"This might hurt a little." Tony spoke with experience as he lowered Loki's seat to lean back a smidgen.

"Let's just get it over with." Loki closed his eyes longer than the standard blink, and when he reopened them, the dying old arc reactor in his chest was already taken out. Tony was fast with this procedure.

"Don't move, got it? You look nervous." Tony stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm not."

"Yeah. You're not used to other people being so close to you with your shirt off, are you." That was Tony's attempt in digging into Loki's personal life. When he didn't receive a response, he continued, and he'll keep going until he gets a satisfying answer. "Say, you're a God or whatever, right? I'm sure you have a line of ladies begging to date you up in your space land."

Still no answer, however, he could see Loki becoming increasingly anxious.

"Have you ever had sex?" Tony blurted.

_"Stark!" _Loki's face would have flashed a bright shade of pink if it weren't for all the bruises.

"Well?"

"I don't wish to discuss this with you. I'm not your friend. Just hurry up."

Tony took out a small device with a long pair of tweezers. He reached over to grab the replacement. He carefully pushed it through the walls of the hole in his chest. "Just thought you might want to be sociable and get it off your chest. You know, I'll be able to tell later, anyways."

Loki snorted, "Oh, you can tell, can you? How so?"

"Masturbation feels different-"

"That's enou-_UUYAAH!" _Loki went to sit up and protest this topic, but it wasn't a very bright move. With Tony's tweezers still inside the chamber to his delicate heart, it zapped the side and slightly electrocuted the poor guy. He pressed his back against the chair to recover, closing his eyes tightly. Tony continued his operation as if nothing even happened. _'Told you not to move, idiot.'_ He thought, but refrained from saying it, afraid it would become a topic changer.

"You want to know something else?"

"No." Loki responded through gritted teeth.

"I'm in your body, so I'll be, well, touching yours. It's kind of like I'll be wanking you off." Tony spoke so coolly about the topic, as if it were no big deal. He was being very straight forward about the matter. At least, for Tony it wasn't a big deal. Loki, on the other hand, grew up in a much different environment. He wasn't the type of person to talk to anyone about his sexual life. In fact, it made him uncomfortable.

Loki was silent, but it was different this time around.

It seemed as though he was actually thinking about it.

"All done." Tony spurted with forced joy, as if he were trying to cheer up a child from an operation. He leaned back at the same time Loki had gotten out of the chair. The Norse God closely examined his chest, tapping the new arc reactor. The pain was gone, and with that out of the way, he was no longer at Tony's mercy. If he can find the moment for an attack and a chance to overpower his arch enemy, he will take it without hesitation.

But for now, with one side of his face swollen, and adjusting to his new weakened mortal body, he will stand down and play his cards right.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to rest. Will you show me to my chamber?" Loki asked through his quiet, Asgardian accent.

"Chamber...right. They're called _'bedrooms'_ here on earth. We can work on your vocabulary tomorrow, though." Tony led him out of his studio, and Loki was too tired to argue back. He felt more tired than he normally would. Then again, today was a pretty shitty and mentally tiring day for the both of them.

Up on the top floors were the rooms, along with Tony's room and various other guest rooms. Tony never expected actual company over to occupy these rooms, they were merely just-in-case rooms.

"This one is all yours." Tony opened a door and Loki poked his head to see what was inside. He wasn't impressed, even if the room was large enough to fit a circus.

"I'm a God, and this is the best you offer?"

"Do you want to share my room-"

"You know what? This room is perfect! Thank you, you are too kind." Loki said quickly as he walked past Tony and entered the room. He swiftly shut the door behind him, locking it. It did no good since Tony was able to open any door in this home.

Tony yelled through the closed door, not poking at Loki's privacy anymore for tonight. "My room is at the end of the hallway, right next to yours. Come get me if you need anything."

Loki stood by his bed. He could finally hear Tony's footsteps heading away from the room, then another door shut. He sat down on the large king sized bed, intrigued by what seemed to be a memory foam mattress. His hand just...literally sinks into the mattress.

He laid back with his head on the pillow, staring up at nothing in particular.

Then, he wondered about their conversation earlier.

He fought against his curiosity and turned on his side, closing his eyes to get some much needed rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: So I must tell you, my dearest and loving fans/readers, and I'm SOOOO SORRY for the lateness of this chapter! GO AHEAD, HATE ME. DO IT! Do not worry, though, I have big plans with this fan fic. I've decided to make it FrostIron after all.**

**Also want to apologize for the longness of this chapter. Lots of talking in this one, so it'll be a quick read!**

**Hella big thanks to TygerC for giving me a heads up on where to get that Loki bobble head thing for a cheaper price. He'll be coming in aaaanyday now.**

**Okay, go read!**

* * *

The morning after, Loki woke in a very unpleasant manner. The sound of those robotic morning creatures were about to set him off into a rampage. How can these mortals deal with these annoying morning creatures? Chirping and all that jazz…Anyway, he was up, now.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and placed his hands on the mattress next to him. He stared out the window with a very dull expression, feeling very fragile and vulnerable.

He compared himself to a sickened captive.

Preferably, he wouldn't spend his morning sulking. He shuffled his feet to a closet and found himself lost with what to put on. Here he was, on an alien planet, and the most difficult decision to make right now was deciding what to wear. He threw on pants and a shirt to his liking.

Then, he heard loud screaming coming from outside his room- it sounds like an argument was happening in the living area. Loki turned his head over his shoulder, painfully aware that it could be someone who found him, as 'Loki', and was trying to drag him out.

Loki stood up and rushed to the door, fumbling with the lock with messy, nervous fingers before bolting out into the living area.

He pace slowed at the unexpected scene.

"What an asshole!"

"You call that a pass? Open your eyes, dumbass!"

_"Fuuuummbbleee!"_

There Tony was, sitting on the couch and surrounded by at least a dozen duplicates of himself. They were all wearing some sort of jersey-looking article of clothing with numbers and names on the back. They were all laughing and clearly enjoying themselves, Tony even high-fived one of the Loki clones. His hand went through the illusion, but he tried very hard to make it look real.

"What, _the hell_, do you think you're doing?" Loki paused between certain words. He balled his fists at his side, angry to see his magic going to such waste.

"Good morning, princess." Tony threw an arm over the couch to turn and look back at him. "Me and the boys were just watching a game. These guys are hilarious, I'll tell you that much." Some of the other Lokis turned around and waved to Loki, but then went back to watching the game.

Loki stared at the scene with disappointment.

"I see you've gotten the hang of the illusion."

"Took a while, yeah. Did you know you could also give them different personalities? That way, you don't have to keep control of all of them at the same time. You can control how you want them to be, then leave them to do their own thing."

"_Really?"_ Loki faked enthusiasm. He snatched a lock of Tony's hair, yanking his head back with sudden force. Upon the pull, the clones disappeared in a glitchy second.

"Ooow, jeez!" Tony leaned forward to get away from him.

"Did you know," Loki leaned forward and brought his voice level down to a notch above a whisper, "that when you're in pain or distracted, they all go away, and you have to start over?"

Tony rubbed the back of his head as he got on his feet.

When he faced Loki, his eyes scanned him up and down. He was wearing the most unflattering combination of clothing he's ever seen. In return, Loki gave him the same look.

"What are you wearing?" Both said at the same time with a disgusted expression.

"_Me?_" They spoke simultaneously again.

"Do you need help getting dressed? Because you're fashionably challenged, and it's my image you're risking." Tony held his hand out to Loki in a gesture of displaying him. "I mean, look at that outfit. A Hawaiian shirt with black dress pants? Those pants make my ass look big."

Loki looked down at himself, becoming self-conscious of his decision. He became defensive. "Why do you have this attire if you don't even like it?" Now it was his turn. "And what about you? You think mortal wear appeals to my image?" Tony was just slightly larger than Loki, which made his clothes fit him a little loose. However, it didn't necessarily matter what Tony threw on-everything looked good and slimming on Loki.

Tony scoffed. "Don't like mortal wear? Tough luck. Hey, turn around. I want to see my ass."

Loki went to protest, when suddenly, and strangely, there was a single crack of thunder.

On a sunny, beautiful day.

_That's_ rather odd.

The two men froze. They glanced out the window just in time to see the oddest formation of clouds and an explosive amount of wind. They looked back at each other.

"Thor." Both spoke frantically. They were thinking more and more alike.

Tony rushed past Loki, looking for a place to hide. Downstairs would be perfect, but that damn door was across the room. He could practically sense Thor's rage at his doorstep. He couldn't get hauled away by him, no, not like this.

"Come here!" Tony yelled at Loki. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down the hall and shoved him into his room, nearly knocking the guy over. He didn't give Loki a chance to speak before shoving him in the closet, then joining him in the tiny space. They were pressed up against each other and it was already becoming difficult to breathe.

"You closet filled with absolutely nothing, yet everything." Loki complained.

They were in a shitty situation: Neither knew how to fight very well in their new meat suits, and if one is gone, they both lose their chances of ever returning to their own body.

There was a crash of glass outside, it was unmistakably Thor welcoming himself inside Stark's home. Most likely because he couldn't figure out how to use the locked, glass door.

"Maybe he doesn't know we're here." Tony said hopefully.

_"LOKI!"_ When Thor yelled, thunder clashed in the sky above.

"Or not." Tony made a face.

Footsteps were increasingly becoming louder. He was coming down the hallway. This moment represents every thriller, log cabin movie that Tony despised. He'll no longer underestimate the terror of not wanting to be found. _"Stark!"_

"You have to talk to him." Tony whispered quickly.

"What? No, I can't." Loki protested. "You're the one who told me I do a horrible job being you."

"Aren't you supposed to be superb at lying?"

"Yes, lying. Not impersonating."

Tony grabbed the sides of Loki's head to force eye contact. "You have to try."

"I _can't."_

The two of them fumbled around in the closet. Tony attempted to kick Loki out, but the Norse God had latched onto the frames of the door. They were performing the quietest wrestling match ever.

Thor entered the room just in time to see Loki tumbled onto the floor, his hair a wreck, and at least three buttons missing on his Hawaiian shirt. Coming around the corner, Thor didn't seem to notice the closet door quietly closing. Loki stood up quickly, obviously flustered, but doing a swell job of masking it.

"Thor." He smiled in greeting. "Such a pleasure to see you."

"Stark." Thor replied, borderline asked it. He glanced over at the closet, then back at Loki. "What are you wearing?"

"_There's nothing wrong with it!"_ Loki shouted defensively, then quickly composed himself. "What, uh, brings you here?"

"My foolish brother." Thor closed the distance between them. "He's escaped. There was footage of him walking out," he paused, "with you."

_'Foolish?_' It quirked Loki, but he knew he must stay in character. "Oh, right, yeah. He's an idiot. But yes, I was captured and held against my own free will. Hence the reason my face looks uglier than usual." Tony rolled his eyes.

"You know not where he went?"

"Nope."

"You wouldn't lie to me." Thor added with a threatening tone.

"I'm no good at lying." He lied.

Suspicious eyes narrowed on the God of Mischief inside the human meat suit. "I am surprised you allowed him to get away."

"I'm just a man without my suit, Thor. There was very little I could do to stop him. I'm lucky to be alive. Loki is just far too powerful." He complimented himself.

"And he mentioned nothing about his plans?"

"Didn't even say a word." Loki shrugged, clapping his hands to his sides.

"Huh...usually he gives that one away." He understood that this conversation was going nowhere. He has no reasons to doubt Tony, yet there was this undeniable feeling that he knew more than he let on.

"Very well. My apologies for your windows." Thor concluded, shaking his head in disbelief that his brother managed to get away undetected. "You will let me know if anything comes up, yes?" The rushed man barely managed to start towards the door before he was stopped.

"Thor?" Loki asked, and when Thor turned to look at him, he continued his question, "Have you ever thought that maybe Loki had different reasons for targeting earth?" There were signs of anticipation in his question. He wasn't nervous, just undeniably curious if his brother knew.

_'Oh, great.'_ Tony thought, yet his anxiety blew through the roof. He could sense that Loki was about to blow his cover or say something very, _very _stupid and regrettable.

Thor averted his eyes, though he needn't any time to ponder his question. He replied casually, "I think my brother knows not what he wants. He is...confused. Hurt. A lost soul. "

"You are his brother." Loki shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Thor. "You of all people-"

"Should what? Allow him to get away with killing hundreds of innocent citizens and destroying the things I love, because of his jealously? The desperate need to be equal?" Thor tried very little to hold back his anger. Who was Tony Stark to tell him how to treat the situation? He approached him so when his voice lowered, it would still fall onto his ears. "He is my baby brother, yet he is also a traitor to his people, to Asgard, and to his king." The last word pierced Loki's very delicate soul; even Tony could feel the burden that Loki carries.

Loki's eyes momentarily went down as Thor continued, "You may believe you know our relationship, but I love my brother more than what seems, Stark. More than you could ever hope to imagine. He is lost and refuses help. I do not know who's honor you think you are defending, but that boy has none left."

Tony's stomach twisted into knots he never knew existed. The drama and angst between the brothers brought memories and flashbacks that weren't his-in fact, they were Loki's. He caught glimpses of memories of their younger days together. He continued to listen, getting a good visual image of their facial expressions through their emotions.

Loki refused to initiate eye contact. He knows that if Thor were to look into them, despite being in Tony's body, he would see his brother.

"I think if you truly cared for him, you would just forget he ever existed." Loki eventually responded. It made Thor break out a smile.

"Do you love someone, Stark?" Thor questioned as he turned his back to him.

"Yes. I think. Why?" He guessed, knowing very little of Tony's personal life.

"Then you should understand that some things are worth fighting for." Thor glanced over his shoulder at Loki once more before exiting the room, his crimson cape wisping behind him. "Contact me if he turns about." He shouted in a less menacing tone as he saw himself out.

"Tell him to use the-!" Tony whispered loudly, however, he was interrupted by the sound of crashing glass, "door."

Loki didn't seem to hear him.

When the coast was clear, Tony crawled out of his closet, kicking off fallen shirts and other suits that slipped off the hangers.

"Man, talk about sibling rivalry." He joked. Loki gave him no attention; his mind was warped around the conversation. He gave off this aura that he simply didn't want to be talked to or bothered. Tony stood by him. "Hey. Don't worry about it. Brothers fight, shit happens." He clamped a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki snorted, obviously bothered by his comment. He brushed past Tony, shoulder hitting shoulder.

"Hey. You okay?" Tony asked sincerely. He didn't underestimate the issue here.

"You ask as though you care." Loki snapped. He felt hurt by Thor's words, yes, but Tony was not his friend, and it was not his place to butt into his business.

"I know you're a God and you think you're high and mighty and all, but as for right now, you're just a handsome human. Someday you'll have to let your walls down." Tony stated with confidence. "And I want to be there when you do."

_'You'll never become close to me.'_ The Asgardian thought, resisting the urge to reply and keep the conversation going.

He left the room with the urgency of getting his head together. The warm, human camaraderie was making him ill.

And he had to get out of this goddamn Hawaiian shirt.

* * *

**Reviews fuel my fingers for writing...guugugugugu...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Have any of you heard of the Loki'd song? It's really catchy.**

**AND HOLY GUACAMOLE, 60 REVIEWS SO FAR! That's awesome! You guys rock, and my love for you burns with a fiery passion.**

* * *

The next morning started off like any other day. Morning creatures, sunlight through the sheer curtains, Loki in bed next to him- _WHAT?_

Tony's eyes opened fully and he lifted his head. There was Loki, sleeping like a baby and drooling on the pillow. He laid over the covers, which lead to the conclusion that his body is just programmed to sleep in his own bed and he slept walked his way back to his 'own room'.

Half his brain wanted to go back to sleep, while his other half fought to wake up and decipher what the hell happened the night before, if something did end up going on.

He knows this is far from possible, but perhaps Loki came here willingly?

Nah. This is LOKI.

He slipped out of bed quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty, and headed downstairs to try and figure out a way to bring him back to his own body.

* * *

Tony messed with the large machineries in his lab, well, his trophy room. That's where his suit and his technological toys all were. Quick and heavy footsteps were heard rushing down the stairs.

"STARK!" Loki yelled as he came strolling into the lab. Jarvis automatically opened the door for him.

"Hm? I'm working." Tony replied without looking at him.

He stood up behind him, but didn't initiate any physical contact.

"What was I doing in your chamber this morning?" His voice demanded an immediate response.

"You mean you don't remember?" Tony teased, yet he sounded very convincing.

Loki froze.

"Remember what?"

"You crawled into my bed, begging to sleep next to me- I mean,_ cuuuutest_ thing ever." Tony said with exaggeration, even rolling his head as he emphasized on the 'cutest' part. Tony walked around his lab, but Loki continued to stand in one spot.

"You're lying. I can tell, for heaven's sake, you're in my body. I know how I sound when I lie. Speaking of which, have you figured out a way to switch us back, yet?"

"Working on it now, darling. Why don't you go eat something? I'll be up soon." Tony shooed him away, needing the peace and quiet. Loki's expression gave it away that he felt unneeded, and so he turned and headed back towards the stairs.

"You know I don't know much of your midgard food." Loki tempted Tony to come help him, but Tony didn't take the bait.

"I said I'll be up soon."

Except, he lied.

And he wasn't going to be up any time soon.

* * *

A couple hours later, Loki yells down the stairs.

"Are you done yet?"

"Not yet!" Tony replied after he took a deep breath. There were wrappers of granola bars that he had been munching on all day, but his focused and busy mind had no time to think of hunger.

"It's been two hours!" He stated.

"Okay, thanks MOM!" The irritation wasn't hard to miss, and Tony could hear Loki shutting the door. He feels closer to solving this thing, and the less distractions, the better.

* * *

A few hours later.

"TONY!" The sudden and loud noise startled Tony, causing him to jump and drop the testing vial he was holding. Luckily, it wasn't made of glass, but most of the liquid spilled out onto the floor.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT_?" _Tony screamed back.

"_I'M SO BORED."_

"Go stare at the sun!"

Then, the door slams shut. _Hard._ Goddamn, it was like they were in some sort of smothering relationship, and Loki was the far-too-attached girlfriend.

* * *

It wasn't until late evening when he finally decided to give up. He took dozens of blood tests and found absolutely nothing. Even with the assistance of Jarvis, finding the cure to this nightmare might take longer than he thought.

Defeated, he headed up to the main floor, wiping the sweat off his forehead and hands with a hand towel. He was dressed in pajama pants and a dark green shirt (he figured green looks suave against Loki's face and form).

Upon arriving on the main floor, his jaw dropped upon witnessing the horrid sight.

Empty alcohol bottles and ice cream containers: _everywhere. _The amount of junk food that must have been consumed was imaginable, anyone who ate or drank this much surely would've exploded by now. He half expected to see a dead Loki, but that was his imagination running wild.

"Loki?" He called out; he was afraid he wouldn't hear a response.

He heard a grumble and approached the half passed out man, who was sprawled out across the couch with Tony's laptop opened up and propped up on Loki's chest. It appears that the man, due to sheer boredom, taught himself to use a computer with the combination of stuffing his face and drinking himself into oblivion.

"What the hell...how? Loki, _why?_"

The Norse God only responded with a smile.

"Is this all you ate today? Ice cream and alcohol?" Tony sounded more concerned than pissed; it was HIS ass and thighs that the ice cream was going to, after all.

"You don't understand..." His words slurred. "In Asgard, we don't have sweets such as your creamy delights...in _Ass_gard." He stifled laughter at the idea of guarding asses.

"And the alcohol?"

"Uh, I...don't know why." He ended his sentence up with an upbeat tone and it sounded as if he had more to say. Tony waited for him to continue, but Loki just oddly stopped in mid sentence.

"Don't know why what?" Tony said impatiently.

"Euuurrgg..."

"Oh God, you're drunk." Tony approached him and took the laptop from him. Loki didn't seem to notice.

"Your technology is far more advanced than I once thought." Loki replied, trying to sit up but failing halfway through the process. Tony's eyes scanned the screen. He browsed through the history, his face becoming very dull.

"Your first time ever experiencing the wonders of the internet, with its ability to literally take you anywhere and teach you anything you want, and you look up yourself?" He asked, understanding his curiosity on learning what the people of earth thought of him.

"You humans know very little about me. Facts on me are fabricated. The nerve of you all, and to even use direct quotes and...yeah." He made little sense.

"That, Loki, is because you've stumbled onto the dark areas of the internet." He said as he closed the laptop, setting it down on the table. "You don't want to read the fan fictions. Trust me."

Loki mumbled a response, obviously not paying attention. Tony went back into the bar area and grabbed a bottle of Jack. He drank from the bottle, and from the taste of it, he could tell Loki isn't very used to alcohol. He's definitely a lightweight.

He glanced over at Loki, only to see the God of Mischief already sleeping. He shook his head as he cleaned up after the guy, tossing all the leftover ice cream containers away. He made his way towards the hall to grab a blanket for Loki until a voice stopped him.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Loki said drowsily, suddenly waking up.

"Nowhere?"

"Please, come back." Loki forced his eyes open. He wasn't entirely sure why he pleaded for his enemy to keep him company, there was just a spark of enjoyment with being drunk and talking to someone you're comfortable with. "Stay with me, just for a little longer."

Tony made a face of uncertainty. Alcohol can make you hate your friends, but for some stupid damn reason, it can also make you love complete strangers.

"Come, sit down." Loki lifted his head to prepare Tony's spot. "I enjoy talking to you."

Tony settled into his spot on the end of the couch, next to the other male. Suddenly, Loki shifts his head so it's on Tony's lap. This doesn't seem to bother Tony at all. In fact, he welcomes the new laying position.

"You're awfully friendly when you're under the influence."

"So I've been told." Loki genuinely smiled, but Tony doesn't count it as a 'wow!' moment since he's not exactly being himself.

Loki started slowly and more coherently, "I've been having visions of your childhood in my sleep. Memories...flashbacks. You know, we're more alike than you think."

Tony stared off into space. He came to the realization that the longer they are in each other's body, the more they actual become each other.

Soon, he may as well actually _be _Loki. But that's a scary thought, and he figures Loki can't handle that insane thought process right now.

"I'm almost afraid to ask why you think that."

"Because…" Loki struggled to keep his train of thought. He placed a hand over his forehead and closed his eyes. "You just tried so hard, didn't you?"

"To become a successful superhero?" He joked.

"To please your father." Loki spoke with seriousness.

Tony wasn't sure how to respond. He tilted his head, his lost eyes suggesting that he was thinking hard about something Loki said.

"You know, it's almost funny to think on our ironic bonding moment, or whatever you want to call it. Not too long ago, you threw me out a window. We were at each other's throats. Now look at what we've become. What do you think people would say if they saw…hey…_oh_, come on." He was interrupted by the sound of him snoring.

"How the hell are you asleep? You were awake literally 10 seconds ago." Tony complained. The alcohol must have finally knocked the poor guy out. Loki was the one who dragged him over here in the first place, and when their conversation was getting good, he falls asleep.

He _could_ take this opportunity to get up and finally go to bed.

Yes, he could.

In fact, he should.

Instead, he rolled his head back against the couch. Half opened eyes stared up at the blank ceiling until they simply couldn't stay open any longer, and all he saw was darkness.

* * *

**Fun fact: At first, I had Loki searching something else on the internet. It involves a colored waffle. However, unsure of my audience age, I quickly edited that whole scene. **

**If you already know what it is, you sick bastard, then internet points for you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I've been excited for this chapter for some time now, so I wrote it all in like a single night. Mainly because- OH...NO, I CAN'T SPOIL IT. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was well into the next morning when Tony began showing signs of awakening. His eyes felt heavy simply because he slept in for too long. He was not known for being an early bird, but he was sure as hell productive, and sleep didn't exactly go together with producing.

As he always does when he first wakes up, his eyes scan the brightness of the room and he tries his best to guess the time. More importantly, upon noticing he wasn't in his cozy bed, he's now trying to guess what brought him out on the couch.

Ah, that's right. That sneaky bastard lured him onto the couch just to use his leg as a pillow. He reached down to drop his hand over Loki's face, but hit nothing but air. He glanced over, and Loki wasn't on the couch. In fact, he was nowhere in sight.

Tony was wide awake now. "Loki." He called out lazily, not putting too much effort into it. There was no response.

He waited and gave the guy a moment to respond before calling his name again. Again, no response. So, this was a little weird.

Then, in the distance, he heard the sound of involuntarily gagging and coughing. Following shortly after that, what sounded like waves of liquid crashing against another form of liquid. Tony put his face into his hand.

Great, Loki was puking in his bathroom. He deserves it, and Tony was going to give him zero pity.

* * *

Loki knelt beside the marbled toilet. He hovered over it with both hands clasped over the sides, and when he finished with what he believes to be all the vile gone from his gut, he gave the toilet a flush, and leaned back. The queasiness left him, but the whole feeling-like-shit part didn't. He ran his fingers through his short and frazzled hair.

Then, Tony strolled in and stood right at the sink. Loki didn't show any signs of interest that he entered the room. He rose his head as started to speak, but upon looking at Tony, his words became caught up in his throat.

"Why are you naked?" He nearly choked at the idea of Tony blindly taking advantage of _his_ body.

"It's my morning routine. Shower, brush my teeth, walk around naked, eat..." Tony replied evenly. "Will you stop staring?" His question was never meant to be taken seriously.

"Ugh…" Loki slowly turned his head from Tony. "How about if I took my clothes off and walked about aimlessly? How would you fair against that?"

"Two naked men together in a bathroom? This is starting to sound a little gay."

"Your're infuriating." Loki managed to say before spilling the rest of the contents from his stomach into the toilet. Tony didn't seem to be bothered by his sickness.

"And your teeth are marvelous." He said between flossing. "What do you use? Crest? Colgate? Arm & Hammer?"

Loki couldn't hear over the sound of him puking.

"Listen, champ." Tony said once he was done doing Loki the favor of cleaning his teeth. He left the bathroom, and when he returned, he had pants, a shirt, a hat in one hand and a cell phone in the other. He knelt down besides Loki and showed him the screen of the phone.

"You see this? This is called a cell phone." Loki nodded his understanding. "I'm going out to get a very important piece of equipment, so if you need me for ANYTHING, and I mean anything at all, just press and hold on number 2." He gave an example, and when he held onto it, the phone in his pocket began to rang. He ended the call, and rewarded himself with a small clap. "Yay. Now, when I call, you press the green button. You got that?" Once again, Loki nodded, however this time he seemed less enthusiastic. "Don't hit the red button. Don't even think about hitting the red button."

"I'm not an idiot, Stark." Loki hissed. He would have sounded more menacing if he wasn't trying to hold back bile.

"I know you're not." Loki was caught off guard. He was expecting a snippy response from him, but was utterly shocked when the other man didn't laugh and say 'yeah, sure you're not' or something. Loki had glanced up at him, and then lowered his head. Tony continued, "There's coffee on the counter; if you enjoy caffeine, you'll get a kick out of it. Ciao!"

With that, he set the phone on the kitchen counter and left. Once again, Loki was speechless at the fact that not one time, not ONE time, had Tony made a joke of his sickness from the night before. Surely his hangover was something to jest about, so why hadn't Tony worsened the blow?

* * *

Loki propped his elbows up on the counter as he blew on his steaming coffee to cool it down. He stared down into his reflection from the black coffee, reliving certain moments. He lost himself with the events of the night before and he found it difficult to pull out what really happened, and what was a dream.

The difference from dream and reality were within the emotions he felt. Back in Asgard, whenever he drank to the point of a drunken state, he was always accompanied by old friends- well, he wouldn't say his friends. They were Thor's friends.

In fact, he had very little people he called 'friends'. No, even saying he had a few was giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Last night, he couldn't bear to be left alone with his saddened thoughts of losing everything he thought he had. Then, Tony strolled along in his sight. He felt overwhelmingly excited upon them conversing with each other. He needed the company of someone.

That someone happened to be Tony at the moment.

In deep thought, the sudden sound of a door bell made him jump, nearly spilling the hot coffee all over his hands. Loki's head turned towards the door as he waited for Tony to walk in. _'That was fast'_ he thought. The bell rang once again. Loki sighed deeply and briskly walked to the door, opening it without missing a beat. It doesn't matter who it is. He was in Tony's body, and he would just tell them to go away.

"Hey." Pepper chimed in happily, and a bright smile was plastered across her adorable face.

Loki slammed the door in her face.

'_Oh, perfect.'_ his mind raced. He could hear feminine yelling coming from the other side of the door. He ran for the phone, struggling to figure out how to turn the damn thing on. "Come on." He whispered roughly, afraid the red head could hear him through the door. He was growing nervously impatient, and once he figured out the side button to turn it on, he was left with another dilemma: sliding the lock button to unlock it.

However, he had no choice but to drop the phone on the counter when Pepper strolled into the room.

"Oh, hey!" Loki said in an upbeat voice. '_How did you get in here, woman!_' is what he really wanted to ask.

"Oh, hey?" She closed the door behind her slowly, never taking her eyes off him. Tony had given her a set of spare keys so she was always able to welcome herself inside. "Tony, you just shut the door on me." Her voice was full of obvious hurt and confusion.

Loki looked guilty. "You got me. I was working on a present for you when you suddenly showed up like this. I was just afraid you would have seen it." His lying was superb and from spending so much time with the guy, he found becoming Tony an easy feat now.

"Oh, wow. I'm really sorry, I was hoping I didn't stop in at a bad time. Are you busy?" Pepper's concerned quickly turned into a shy flirtation.

Loki looked up, as if thinking heavily on something. "You know, actually I kind of am. It's just, work and all. You know. Iron man stuff."

"Oh." Pepper bit her lip as she approached Loki, becoming dangerously close. Loki felt as though it was getting extremely hot in the room. "Because, well, since we're on the topic of surprises…I have one for you."

Loki gulped. In fact, he gulped so loud, Pepper could've heard it.

"Oh..really?" He said nervously. "It's a real shame I have a LOT of work to do."

"How much work?" Pepper pressed herself up against Loki and her fingertips gingerly grazed his chest, up to his neck, before curling her hand behind his head. She pulled his head down gently, and her voice was a mixture of the softest, warmest tones of a feministic quality. "Because I'd like to show you my present now." She spoke with pure seduction.

Loki's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation that gave him chills.

"I…really...I want to see this present- well, I mean I don't- I MEAN, I really, _really_ do, but my work…" His voice trailed and she shushed him with a finger pressed against his lips.

Pepper kissed him with soft lips that tasted of the fresh scent of midgard fruits. Loki's eyebrow curled at his nervous anticipation of how his choice right now will affect Tony. _'Stay in character. Tony would never refuse his lady. He is a horn dog.' _Loki reasoned with himself.

At that moment, an incoming call from Tony flashed on his phone. Behind Pepper's back, Loki checked it, and without much hesitation, he clicked the red button.

'_Oh, forgive me, Stark.'_

Loki returned the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around the over ecstatic red head. She was beautiful, and he fought all temptation to bed her.

However, there are some fights he's simply willing to lose.

He picked her up with ease as she wrapped her legs around his hips in a playful manner. A soft, excited yelp escaped her lips and her huge smile showed signs of eagerness. She laughed as he took her to the bedroom.

* * *

Tony nearly threw his phone out the window, but he managed to keep a good grip on it.

"That asshole! He ignored me!" He yelled inside of his black Porsche doing 20 over the limit down a busy street. He wore a hat and sunglasses to keep his identity hidden. However, for some reason, kids are ALWAYS able to spot and recognize someone. This brat recognized him and brought attention onto him. People began shouting _'isn't that that one dude who killed a bunch of people?'_

Anyway, long story short, he was chased out of the store and escaped with his life. It sucks being the most hated person on earth right now.

He was on his way home, and he continually tried calling the phone he gave Loki, which all ended up going to voice-mail.

'_I swear, if that son of a bastard isn't doing something very productive or helpful to our case, I'm going to wring out his neck.'_

* * *

The two of them came crashing onto the bed, both smiling- yes, even Loki!- as they began kissing, half their clothes already off and thrown messily onto the floor. Pepper became dominant and she shoved the shirtless Loki onto his back. She crawled over him and straddled his hips, giggling as she put her hands over her shirt.

"Since when did you grow an accent? It's sexy." She played with him, yet she was impressed by his learning capability. "Do you want to see your present?" She teased, showing signs of shyness. She began unbuttoning her shirt, which Loki almost had to look away due to respect.

Loki began to sweat. His facial expressions quickly went from confident to not-so-sure-anymore. He allowed Pepper to continue as she put on a show for him. She took her shirt off and twirled it over her head. She tossed it at Loki's face, who quickly threw it to the side.

She revealed a new lacey bra with tags saying Victoria's Secret on them. The sexy lingerie looked exquisite on her thin and beautiful form, which made it extremely hard for Loki to refuse the sexual desire for her.

"Well?" She asked with her head cocked to the side.

"I can't." He finally whispered.

"What?" She asked through a smile.

"I can't do this." Loki shook his head before looking up at her. "You don't understand, I'm really sorry."

* * *

Tony entered the building with haste. He flashed a VIP card to the receptionist, who nodded to Tony and allowed him up the elevator. He can't believe the nerve of that guy! His mind still boggled over the idea that Loki is probably sitting on his ass, deliberately ignoring the only person tolerating his friendship.

He went up the elevator, and through the whole ride up, he shook his head from side to side.

Oh, Loki's going to get an ear full.

* * *

"Come on." She teased him, leaning down to kiss him. He turned his head; so instead, she pressed her lips against his neck. Her fingers began undoing his pants, which Loki put a stop to. He held onto her hands, looking her directly into her eyes.

"You want this." Pepper told him, almost trying to reason with him. "You're harder than a rock, so what do you mean you can't?" She asked to pry out answers from him. She was a tough cookie to break, and Loki felt that saying no to her was only going to make it worse.

"Mi'lady…" He began with a smooth voice, "You are incredibly beautiful, let me start off by saying such. Anyone would be foolish to turn you down. Anyone. However, for reasons I can't say, because I'm afraid they will hurt your delicate feelings, I can't go on with this. Again, I don't mean to hurt your feelings. I hope you understand." He spoke truly as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. He couldn't go against Tony and betray him like this. He was a man of trickery and mischief, but he would not do this. Not to Tony.

Pepper pressed a hand against her chest and tears welled up in her eyes. She looked as though she was about to cry. Before Loki could say anymore, she spoke, "That was beautiful, Tony."

And that just added fuel to the sexual fire.

She took him by his face and kissed him deeply, which he replied with a stunned expression and flailing arms. He muffled something frantically but it was incoherent.

* * *

Tony entered the building, noticing the door was already unlocked.

"Well, that's odd." He spoke softly, and then he heard noises from down the room corridor. He didn't move an inch, not even to breath. He focused so well on listening to who those people were; he almost forgot he was in Loki's body still.

Two voices- Loki and some female. That part was clear.

He cautiously walked towards the bedroom, the sounds becoming louder and more recognizable. His instinct told him to turn back, but his curiosity told him to keep going. He felt a deep pressure from within from fear of what may be going on behind those doors.

* * *

"Just take me!" Pepper screamed persistently

through sexual frustration as she grabbed both of Loki's hands and clamped them over her bra-covered breasts.

"You're making this _very_ hard!" He yelled back, implying that she was only making the situation hard to get away from, yet it sounded very, very different to oncoming ears.

Tony made a loud and sudden entrance.

Terrified screams came from Pepper, and a shadow sped from the door to the feet of the bed within seconds. The next thing Loki knew, enormous and dangerously powerful hands wrapped around his throat, choking him into darkest pits of oblivion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Er, I've got nothing. Continue on, my loves! Reading your reviews makes me a happy camper. About to apply random lyrics, but I saw this on YouTube somewhere and I wanted to share how much it applies to you-can-guess-who.**

_**"Let It Rock."**_

**Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world**

* * *

"I didn't...nothing with..." Loki hopelessly explained as he tried to savor as much oxygen as he could.

"I came after you when you merely spoke about sleeping with her. Do you know what I'm going to do to you now that you've tried?" Tony cringed with intensity and rage. Even Loki could see, through the fire in his eyes, that the man meant the utmost harm on him.

He threw him off the bed with the ease of his Asgardian strength. Loki face planted onto the floor, coughing the life back into his lungs. Tony came up behind him and reached for him.

Then, Loki suddenly sat upright and threw a punch at Tony, colliding his knuckles against hard cheek bone. Tony didn't even budge. It was feather against a brick wall. Loki drew back his fist and winced as he shook the pain away.

Appearing apologetic, Loki stared up at him with a fake smile. He spoke with uncertainty, "Oops?"

Suddenly, Pepper jumped onto Tony's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Tony, run!" She screamed. Loki took this moment to his advantage and ran from the room with haste. Pepper yelled after him, "Hey! I didn't _really_ mean it!"

"Eergg..." Tony mumbled softly as he tried to wrestle her off without hurting her. He threw her on the bed, and then whipped around to look at her, putting two hands up at chest level as if to submit. "Wait, wait!"

"Are you here to kill Tony? To kill me?" She asked with a stern voice, keeping her distance.

At this moment, he could chase after Loki, beat the shit out of him, then come back and have a nice hot cup of tea. However, those plans wouldn't work out for him very well, especially with the lovable girlfriend around and already freaking out to the max. It would probably give her a heart attack.

"No. Pepper, hear me out-"

"How do you know my name?" She asked suspiciously.

"That's a little difficult to explain."

She grabbed the lamp off his night stand and pointed it at him, as if it were to make a useful weapon against a God.

_'Take note: teach Pepper defensive skills as soon as possible.'_ Tony thought.

"_Okay,_ it's more like you just wouldn't believe me if I told you." He continued defensively.

Pepper dropped the lamp and attempted to flee for the door, but Tony blocked it. When she ran around him again, Tony blocked her just like last time with arms out to his sides. He kept an even face as he stopped her from leaving the room. If she won't believe him, no one will.

"I'm Tony." He strangely blurted out with no introduction to this difficult topic.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, Tony Stark? Your boyfriend- well, whatever you want to call what we have. Well, this is going to sound crazy," he noticed her awkward stare but kept going, "but me, and our so called friend, Loki, somehow swapped bodies while we were fighting a few days ago." He made a gesture and crossed his hands with his pointer finger sticking out.

"You're demented." Pepper shook her head in disbelief.

"Pepper." He took a step closer to her, which she replied with taking a step back.

"Stop saying my name."

"You are the only person I can count on right now. Test me, go ahead, ask me anything!"

She remained skeptical. However, there was a certain way this man spoke, and a certain look in his eyes, which reminded her of Tony. Although she felt he was a raging lunatic, there was an undeniable feeling to believe him. Something she couldn't scientifically explain, but _feel._

"Where did we go on our first date?" She asked, giving him a chance more out of curiosity than anything.

Tony took a long pause. "Uh. Next question?" Pepper just rolled her eyes.

"What is my favorite color?"

"...Orange?"

She shook her head and scoffed. "Where did I go to college-"

"Ask me something only _I_ would know."

"Okay." She folded her arms across her chest as she got ready for the big question. "One week ago, I called 'you' and asked for you to come help me with some stitching and fitting work for my aunt's dress-"

"Ask me something else." He interrupted quickly, knowing what this was leading to.

"-and YOU said you were busy with an assignment from S.H.I.E.L.D." Her voice was becoming louder. "But you weren't really doing anything like that, were you?" She spoke as if she were testing him, as if she already knew the answer, because, of course, she did. "So _tell _me, what were you _really_ doing instead of helping me, the one and only time I've ever asked? And before you answer, think about it _very_ carefully."

Tony bobbed his head slightly in thought. He scratched the back of his head and carefully replied with his honest answer. "I was watching Rush Hour." He closed his eyes momentarily and rolled his hand in the air to further get his point across. "BUT in my defense, it was a back-to-back marathon and they were showing all three movies."

Her jaw dropped and she reached up to put a hand over her mouth. "Oh shit. Tony?"

He chumpily smiled and exaggerated his shrug. "That's me."

"I should put my shirt back on." She almost questioned it.

"No..no, you don't have to." Tony insisted, but she wasn't listening to him. She proceeded to throw her shirt on casually, however, not before Tony snuck in a long, obnoxious stare. "Listen," Tony continued so she wasn't dressing in silence, "whatever you and Loki did, I can completely forgive. Totally. I know I'm irresistible and everything-"

"Now it all makes sense." She said with relief after she pulled her shirt on. "So _that's_ why 'you' refused to sleep with me, oh thank _God."_

"I, uh...what?" His forehead creased.

"Loki, was his name? He kept telling me no, and I just kept-"

Tony's eyes got big as he slapped a hand over his forehead. "And you kept at it? So you were going to _RAPE_ me?" He said far too dramatically for him to be taken seriously.

Her eyes narrowed as she gave him a questionable look, and ultimately felt like responding wasn't necessary. The terrible things he wanted to do to Loki- maul him, kick him, strap metal plugs onto his nipples and electrocute him- suddenly vanished. A realization brought up the idea that perhaps Loki had remained loyal to him after all. The idea of Loki changing into a _somewhat _better person, despite his bratty flaws, gave Tony some hope.

Perhaps the solution to stopping the current planet's greatest criminal wasn't to capture him and bring him to justice- maybe the solution is just to _change_ him.

Tony's lips curled outward, much like a child would do when thinking of something too deeply.

"Oh, boy." He said with a blank expression.

"What is it?"

" I have to find Loki."

* * *

The city was beaming with activity at this time of day. There were tons of mindless drones on their way to work or some other miserable place. Loki passed through the crowd with ease, looking rather upset and frayed from the tussle not too long ago.

This new mortal body was weak and not living up to the high standards of a needy and spoiled God.

Practically escaping with his life, he's decided that working this out with Stark was not going to happen. They bump heads far too often for their relationship- eer, friendship- EER, WORKSMANSHIP to work out.

He would retrieve the Avengers to gather up Tony, and then convince his dear brother to beam him up to Asgard. Thor is pretty good friends with the Iron Man, he assumes.

He walked through the crowd like water; he dodged every homeless man begging for change, every wandering child, and most importantly: those ridiculous ASPCA people asking for you to sign up and donate a monthly fee.

Well, he almost dodged them.

"Hey, you!" A tall and husky young man with a green uniformed shirt spotted and recognized him. He began to flail his clip board in the air to further gain his attention. "Can a billionaire spare a moment of time to talk about animals in need?"

"No." Loki said curtly. He didn't glance at him as he walked past.

"That's okay, I can walk with you." The persistent man said. Loki sighed loudly, hoping the man would notice the irritation. "You see, we're an organization that helps out abused animals and we help prevent animal cruelty. For only 30 cents a day, you can help these poor, helpless animals. Some of these animals are rescued then mistreated- some are even taken right off the streets."

"Nngh."

"Think about it: how do you feel at the thought of a dog getting beaten or a cat being treated unfairly?"

"Fantastic."

"What?" The younger man refused to believe what he just heard.

"I love beatened animals!" Loki snarled at him, spewing out the most gut wrenching words to this young man's ears. The man was taken off guard, and he stared at him with wide eyes, slowly backing away.

"Oh, is that Iron Man? Mommy, can I get an autograph from him?" Came the voice of a ten year old boy not too far away. The attention Loki was receiving was making his skin crawl.

Loki whipped his head at the little boy who skipped up to him, his mom trailing behind and smiling big.

"Iron Man?" The small blonde child handed Loki a piece of blank paper and a pen. "Today is my birthday. Can I have your autograph?" He asked with big eyes; eyes you simply can never_, ever_ turn down.

Except Loki, of course.

"You want an autograph?" He asked with a menacing voice as it shook slightly with increased anxiety.

He snatched the sheet of paper from the child and shredded it into tiny pieces, throwing the small, weightless pieces at the child's face like confetti.

"There's your autograph!" He yelled down at him, making the child run crying to his mother, who looked equally shocked. "_Happy _birthday!" If the sarcasm in his voice was able to generate electricity, he would have produced enough power for an entire city.

Loki's face was red, he's simply had enough with dealing with these mortals, with being on the same level as them. He scanned the perimeter, noticing all eyes were on him. He's definitely created more attention to himself than he wanted.

The silence was far too uncomfortable for him to stand around in, so he fled. He ran around the corner, out of sight, and turned into an alley way just a couple bocks down. He was out of sight and finally undisturbed, and secretly, he longed to return to the Stark tower to ask for forgiveness.

He felt strangely comfortable and protected in Stark's home.

Out of breath and winded, he placed a hand against the brick wall and hung his head. He felt defeated.

Cars drove slowly behind him, passing through the shortcut. Loki grew accustomed to these large, powerful objects strolling past him.

So when one stopped directly behind him, he paid it no attention.

Then, he felt hands grabbing him around his waist and pulling him backwards.

A dark bag was thrown over his head and it masked his eyesight.

He went to scream or question the situation, but a hand clamped over his already opened mouth, muffling any sound he attempted to make.

Not a single word was spoken.

When he was helplessly taken off the street and forced inside the large vehicle, the doors closed, and the van continued its way down the alley as if nothing even happened.

* * *

**Dun dun dun _DUN DUN DUN._**

**"Happy birthday to the ground!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, here's a note: Short chapter! ENJOY IT MY LOVELY DARLINGS! *air kisses your face* *slowly proceeds closer...and closer...***

**Ahem.  
**

** Longer chapters will follow!**

* * *

At this point, he wouldn't have been able to tell how long he's been abducted. He could have guessed anywhere between a few hours or the very next day. He spent most of those hours being man-handled and pushed around, forced into walking into unknown areas.

He was disorientated after spending so long in darkness. The bag over his head gave him little air to breathe. Strapped to a metal seat, he was left with little mobility options. In fact, none at all.

His arms, which were tied behind the back of the seat, were beginning to fall asleep.

His legs, which were tightly bound to the chair by his ankles, prevented him from shifting in the chair.

This was the most uncomfortable situation he's ever been in.

Blinding one of his senses caused the others to heighten to the point where he could describe the room by smell and hearing. Echoes bounced all over the place, much like it would in a large, empty room. The rich iron scent was unmistakingly dried blood, most likely left from previous victims that have fallen to these people.

He felt the presence of someone standing directly in front of him. Sweat and dirt reeked from this person, whoever he was.

Then, the bag over his head was ripped off, leaving him temporarily blinded. His short hair was left frazzled looking, as if he just woke up. He squinted his eyes as they watered from the sudden display of light. Once his eyes were able to adjust, he focused on the large figure in front of him.

The man stood tall with his arms folded across his puffed out, muscular chest. He wore a suit of pin stripe, which complimented against the darkness of his skin. Wrinkles around his eyes and mouth gave away that he was well into his early/late fifties, and the gray in his hair camouflaged into his sleek, black hair. The scars on his face proved that he was a man of history and brutal fights to epic proportions.

He removed a cigar from between his lips and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

When he stood at attention, no one spoke. Determining him as the leader of these goons wasn't hard to decide.

"What is the meaning of this? I _demand_ an explanation!" Loki let a portion of his bottled up rage escape before he received a massive backhand to the kisser. If not for the binding around his ankles and wrists, he would have fallen right out of that chair. He was beyond confused and frustrated at this point, and now he had an unpleasant stinging sensation to deal with.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the larger man focused on the blood forming from the cut on the corner of Loki's mouth.

"Hook him up." He spoke with a deep, strong Italian accent, which would make the average person ask him over and over to repeat himself; just to be sure they heard him right.

"Hook me up?" Loki forced himself to ask.

Several men stood around the medium-sized room with loaded guns at the ready. Two of these men approached Loki, each with a set of wires in their hands. They all looked as though they just came back from a wedding, wearing matching suits and all. They really brightened the dark, rusty, grunge warehouse.

Rough hands tore apart the front of Loki's shirt, revealing a bare, somewhat muscular chest. The arc reactor glowed magnificently, and one of the thugs attempted to pull it out. Loki made a face of discomfort, and went to protest.

"Leave it." The leader said with a dismissive hand gesture. The thug shrugged and continued to stick the adhesive plugs onto Loki's biceps and tummy region.

"One moment." Loki spoke quickly. He was surprisingly calm and collected. In Asgard, their means of torture were far different and many required magic spells. Wires and electrical boxes, however, were foreign to the God. So was pain. "I'm not sure what I did, pardon my language, to _piss you off,_ but I assure you that I meant no harm."

"You fucked with the wrong family, Tony Stark."

"Okay…I think we should converse like reasonable adults and work this out."

The large man leaned in, and Loki was afraid that too much movement was going to make his muscles rip free from his tight suit, much like the Hulk does. His large hand wrapped around Loki's jaw and squeezed firmly, preventing him from turning his head. Loki went to say something, but his jaw was held so tightly, he couldn't move it. With his other hand, the man pressed the cigar to his own lips, inhaled, and then blew the smoke into Loki's face.

With closed eyes, Loki held his breath, but the smoke prevailed and leaked into his nostrils. The smoke hit the back of his throat and went down the wrong pipe, and he was sucked into a coughing frenzy.

"Is he plugged?" The man asked his crew over the loud coughing with the cigar held between two fingers. He received a nod in response. "_Buono."_

* * *

"You said he would be back." Pepper looked nervous.

"We'll give him a couple hours." Tony replied without looking up.

"You said that a couple hours ago." She said impatiently, she then added with worry, "It's 10 o'clock, he might be lost. Where did you say he was from, again?"

"Outer space." Tony added coolly. He blocked out all the bad possibilities, and settled with a simple, "I'm sure he's just living the life right now. He's me, remember? There's an alcoholic buried somewhere deep inside."

"Sir Laufeyson?" Came a voice from within the walls and ceiling. Jarvis, with all the intelligence he held, figured out the God of Mischief's last name (using Google, of course. Norse mythology was very much a popular internet topic).

"Yeah?" Tony was used to his double identity. Sometimes, though, he would walk past a mirror and visibly tense up. Living with a different image wasn't exactly something to get used to within a day.

"There's an incoming call. Shall I take a message?"

"Who is it?"

"Says his name isn't important."

"Then neither is his call." Tony almost laughed at what he thought was a great comeback. Pepper rolled her eyes. That seemed like the end of the conversation until Jarvis added a minute later:

"Sir Laufeyson?"

"Yeah?"

"He says he has Master Stark and wishes to speak with you. Says it's urgent."

Tony glanced up at Pepper and noticed she was already looking at him with somewhat widened eyes. This pretty much solved the mystery as to where Loki went. There was this gut wrenching feeling that something terrible happened to Loki- although Tony wasn't sure he would be more upset at the fact that Loki is gone or that his chances of ever returning to his own body are close to exactly zero.

"Put him through."

* * *

Loki looked as though he were a battery operated piece of machinery. He was strapped with various and unfamiliar wires, which stuck on his bare skin like a...like a baby suckling on its mother's teet.

He watched as the brute leader spoke on the phone, connecting to the main Stark hotline and asking for any of his loved ones/relatives. Loki, being a villain himself, understands this game far too well. Except, usually when you're seeking vengeance on an individual, you're suppose to capture_ their_ loved ones as ransom. This planet has everything backwards.

"This is who?" The Italian man asked with a deep, irritated sigh. Loki knew who he was on the phone with by his quickened frustration. "Fannie May? What is your relation to Stark? What? No, I'm not his doctor...huh, prostate exam? Listen to me, you ignorant bafoon! Tony Stark is my prisoner- Oh...I see. You want to talk to him?"

The large male peered over at Loki, who in return, was giving a somewhat hopeful look. "Sure. You have one minute. Starting now."

He put him on speaker and held the phone to Loki's ear, allowing him to hear whatever it was Fannie May had to say to him. He felt there was no harm in proving they truly had him prisoner.

Loki never spoke so fast in his life: "Tony, all the men here are armed. Guns can't hurt you, Tony, bullets can't penetrate-_aaAHHHH!"_ A startling electrical sensation buzzed through his body and painfully numbed him from head to toe. He's been electrocuted before, oh, many times by Thor. This, however, was different in the sense that the pain doesn't simply go away.

Loki's natural instinct fought to get up from the chair, yet he was strapped down and forced to endure whatever this punishment was. Teeth gritted tightly against one another, grinding until the shocking ceased and his body settled. When it did cease, Loki remained silent, unwilling to use his silver tongue now.

Suddenly, visions of past-torture moments came to him, however, they were not his. They were Tony's.

* * *

"What was that?" Pepper asked after hearing the curling scream.

Tony shot up from his seat and immediately went to the bar area. He shuffled around the counters, searching for something frantically.

"Really, you're going to drink _now_?"

"These." Tony replied, holding up two iron bracelets. "These are what's going to set him free."

"For your suit." She said, realizing she knew too much about this man for her own comfort. "Why don't you just put it on yourself?"

"Actually...uh, yeah. After our run down with Loki, I reprogrammed the entire suit so only I could wear it. Well, my body, anyways. It needs my facial imprint to function. Or else it locks up and traps the user inside."

"How..."

"Jarvis, I need that stick thingy now." Upon request, Loki's spear, complete with the tesseract embedded inside, emerged from the ceiling and extended down with the help of a mechanical arm.

"How are you going to find him?"

"Easy- I've already imprinted him with a tracking device. While he was sleeping..." His voice trailed. "On his butt-"

"You mean you knew where he was the whole time?" Pepper asked, surprised.

"I could have, yes. Though I wasn't going to drag him back here without him really _wanting_ to come back. He's like a spoiled little diva. He'd be kicking and screaming in front of everyone. Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me?"

"You _are_ a diva. You know that, right?" She squinted her eyes.

"A diva with an iron suit." He said quickly, pulling on a good pair of sneakers and throwing a leather jacket over himself. Good thing they miraculously had the same size feet.

"Where are you going?" Pepper protested, standing up when Tony reached the door.

"Gonna go kick some ass. And whatever you do, don't call in the Avengers."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I knew Loki taking the spear would be of some help in later chapters. Meehehehe.**

**I also have this huge feeling that I forgot a very important detail...Damn, well, if I did, I'll find a way to add it later.  
**

**Anyhoo, I won't be updating for a while! For all of my fellow nerds and nerdettes, I will be attending anime expo in Cali this year. Maybe I'll even see some of you there!**

**I was gonna cosplay as fem!Loki, but it was far too expensive, and I'm far too cheap. I settled with a MLP group as Applejack.**

**Peace 0ut, girl sc0uts.**


End file.
